Annoy Zoro
by LaCoeurdelaMer
Summary: Since Skie, Chey, and I wrote 149 ways to annoy the hell out of our favorite swordsman, I decided to write about them!  23 of the annoyances in each chapter belong to Skie and Chey.  I own one.


Hee hee hee! evil grin I have a GREAT idea! Seeing as Skie, Chey, and I wrote 149 (Chey hasn't written a 100th) ways to annoy the hell outa Zoro, I decided that I use ever single one of them against him in my own little fic! There won't be 149 chapters, I promice. That's a little to much. sigh Well, here I go!

Chapter One

Skie, Chey, and Ia laughed insanely at the idea.

"That sounds great!" Skie shouted.

They were in their little room. Zoro had been unusually annoying lately since the two 16-year-olds and 17-year-old had been there.

"I don't wanna hurt him!" Chey cried, she was sitting on her bed which was the bunk under Skie. Ia won the coin toss and got the single bed.

"I do?" Ia said as if she saw Chey as a crazy person.

"You no hurt my Zoro-kun!" Chey warned, pointing her finger at Ia.

"Fine, Chey. You just annoy him." Skie said from the top bunk where she was laying down. She had her secret stash of sugarful products hidden somewhere up there.

"Ok," Chey said and pulled a sheet of paper out of her bag. "Let's start!"

-K-A-Y-

Ia was the first to find Zoro alone. He was laying on the upper deck near the stern against the railing, asleep.

Ia grinned her signature evil grin and tried to remember what number one was. When she remembered, she sat atop the kitchen behind a tangerine tree and, using her mind, slid one of Zoro's swords out from his hips. Zoro didn't move an inch.

She flipped the sword around so the but of it was facing Zoro.

Still using her mind, she started poking him with it constantly at various points. His arm, his neck, his gut, his chest, his feet, his legs, his back, his other arm, his forehead, and his nose.

It took him a while to finally realize he was being poked constantly. When Ia realized he was waking, she carefully placed the sword back where it was and ran.

"What the hell?" Zoro asked, looking around for the girls of evil.

Laughing uncontrollably, she walked into her room where Chey was laying on her bed reading and crossed number one off the list.

-T-Y-L-E-R-

Skie was looking over the list again to see if there was anything she could do when she spotted the greatest one (to her) of all.

She had a stop watch around her neck and watched Zoro sit down agains the mast.

She started the watched and when it hit 83.648 seconds, she leaped up high and landed on him, mainly his head.

"WHAT THE HELL SKIE!?" Zoro screamed and Skie jumped up to the crow's nest and hid.

Zoro started climbing up but it took him more than 83 seconds to climb up to the Crow's nest and Skie had to jump on him again, when the watch read another 83.648 seconds, of course!

She did that several more times, once actually landing directly on his head and nearly crushing him, but still.

When Zoro was unconscious was when she checked that off the list.

-A-I-L-I-E-M-A-R-I-E-

Chey was gazing at Zoro from behind the tangerine trees. 'He's so cute when he works out!' she thought to herself. 'That's nasty.' Ia told her through her mind. 'Shut up! And stay out of my head!' Chey mentally yelled at Ia (who she knew was down in the cargo hold with Skie.

Zoro put down his big weights and moved to the littler ones.

"My Zoro-kun... my Sword-Chan... my... uh... Green-Haired-Baby... no. What should his name be?" Chey asked herself. "I know!"

Zoro was about to put the weights down when Chey came up to him and said, "Hello, my Bushido-Sword-Chan!" Chey said and hugged him around his waist.

Zoro, looking disturbed by the fact that Chey was hugging him, and annoyed as hell by his new name, he pried her off.

"Why are you calling me that?" he asked her. See ,Chey was the only one of the Three Amigops that he didn't actually hate and dreamed about chucking off the ship to rabid, food deprived sharks with metal and glass teeth.

"That's my new nickname for you! We are going out, arn't we." she added evilly and with a glare to match Ia's.

"Um..."

Chey stormed into the room and crossed off another on the list.

Skie and Ia looked at her and she screamed, "ZORO WILL BE MY BOYFRIEND!" and stormed off to the bathroom.

Ia and Skie looked at each other and went back to doing what they were doing, Skie reading some random graphic novel and Ia writing some random fanfic or fiction.

* * *

Ha ha ha... nice. Very nice! I approve!

REVIEW! I LIKE IT! (glares at you till you review)

11-9-07

Annoyances used;

#106 from Ia's  
#2 from Skie's  
#62 from Chey's

REVIEW!!! GOSH DARN IT!!!


End file.
